The Watering Ice
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Gray Fullbuster lives up his daily live, when it comes a time he realizes something unusual from his daily live. His mission turns into a unbelievable things... rather complicated. Multiple POV & pairings. Beware, slight yaoi inside. Loke's a human?
1. Chapter 1  Unusual

I do not own Fairy Tail , neither its character and so on and so forth ^^"

This is my first fairy Tail's fic (^O^)/

English wasn't my primary language, so please kindly excuse my grammatical, structure etc etc etc errors and my dreadful broken English T^T doukaaaa~

But I hope u all enjoyed this sucks fic .

In this fic, Loki is a human (not a stellar spirits) and the POV of the story is mostfly Gray's POV, although it's actually multiple POV ;p

Careful. Slight soft yaoi. *grin*

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One usual day at the Fairy Tail Guild. A very usual day, as usual as Natsu's shouts, Loki's flirts, Cana's barrels, while Happy flying around, and so and so. Even the usual fight of Gray and Natsu, which was stopped by Erza as usual. Very usual day, without anybody realizes something unusual. Except the ice mage feels something strange.

Gray's POV

I felt that this is the usual day like I always have in Fairy Tail, but yet I feel that there's something unusual, but I dunno why. And that was making me feel uneasy. Hey… Wait. What's wrong with me? It's just… too bland. Something is missing.

Well, I think I'll wipe away this uneasiness away with a mission, or maybe two? Haha. Maybe it'll bring me something that'll fade this uneasiness away.

Something new. Something different. Or, maybe something dangerous? I grinned.

* * *

"Well, it's booooooooooooring here. Think I'll get a mission," I talked to Mirajane, that bartender girl.

Without a second, she's taking a request from the request board, and placing it right in front of me. Then she's gone taking Jet and Droy's order.

I read it. And feels more uncomfortable.

"How's it, Gray?" She asked with her usual angelic smile. "Since you're a professional ice mage, I think you could handle this," she added.

"Guess have no choice," I walked away, bored and uneasy. "Anyway, thanks". I waved at her.

Then...

"LEAVE IT TO ME~~~!' Α familiar barbaric voice shouts from my back. "I'LL HANDLE THAT BETTER THAN THE SNOWFLAKE~~~ IMMA HOTTER~!" That pink-haired idiot seize the request paper from my hand non-chalantly. That pisses me off.

"NO WAY~ pick yer own mission, you punk!" I refused, seizing the paper back. And, the result is, we're quarrelling like usual.

"Natsu! Gray! Cut it out!" A firm voice of Erza's cutting out.

Creep, that tone of her always got on my nerve. Better stop jabbing this pepperbreather, or else we'll got killed.

"Natsu, leave that on Gray. You and Lucy will go on another mission with me," she says.

"No fair~! I've seen it first before Mira's grabbing that for him!" Natsu protested.

"Ya' dare complaining?" Erza's stared at that idiot.

"N..no...," he mumbled.

"Packed, we'll go a couple hours later. And Gray," she said. "Better you pick someone good to be your partner. Honestly, that is a S-class request," she added in a lower voice.

Our jaws dropped.

"Wha…?" I shocked.

"NO FAIR~~~!" the Salamander and the Stellar Mage protested, blowing their cheeks.

"Else you're an ice mage, I'll allowed you to go," Erza said, with her best – deadly – glare on them.

"A…a… Aye~" the two sweats. 


	2. Chapter 2  Firenzer, LokexGray? hell

**Chapter 2**

"Have any idea of when we will arrive?" the ginger – haired mage asks; looking boredly out of the window.

"You'll know later, pal," I replied, yawning. I just too lazy to explain this job detail to this bestfriend of mine right now.

"Gray… seriously. I've cancelled an important date to accompanying you in this – whatsoever – you – called – S – class - mission. But you only tell me where the mission is, nothing more," Loke protested lengthly, with his cynical face.

"Well, in about half an hour," I said.

He pouted. "Now I missed my princess," he murmured, and quickly got busy with his cellphones. ( Well I dunno, are mages holding cellphones too? ;p )

* * *

Half an hour later…

"Hack! What's with this crazy heat? It's like that flamehead's around!" I shouted, in a dreadful blazing city called Firenzer. "Hey Loke…"

Holy crap. That stupid. He's already got his jacket off, and… with several girls around, admiring his muscular body which is wrapped in an armless shirt.

"Gray… I understand, maybe you are wants some girls' attention, but… You're overdoing it," he chuckled, pointing at me. "Your clothes…".

"HACK! SHIT!" I've already stripped, unconsciously like usual. He laughed.

* * *

Then we're going to the client's house, the governor of the city. He greeted us in his mansion.

"Welcome, mages of Fairy Tail. I'm Maxis Dlott, the governor of this city," he introduced himself. "Welcome to the blazing city, Firenzer".

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, ice mage," I said.

"The name's Loke," Loke added. "How's the mission will be?"

"Yes, I think you're already known," Maxis says. Loke's staring at me, pouted cynically. "You know, in this blazing city, it's impossible to create a huge icicle mountain just in one night. And strangely, it wasn't melted any drops," he explained. "The mission is about saving a girl; she's trapped and petrified on the top of the icicle mountain. She's a mage who accidentally passed by and voluntarily accept the request to check on the mountain a week ago, but she's never came back. I heard that she's petridied on the top by a dark mage who's created this chaos," maxis said, dropped his face into his palms. "Please…".

"Calm down, governor. We'll surely fix this chaos," Loke says.

I don't know why, but I have some strange feeling about the icicle mountain.

* * *

Then Loke and I are told by Maxis to stay at his mansion tonight, to pack things we'll need to hike tomorrow. A maid accompanying us to the room, and leave us to rest. Then I took a bath, next's Loke.

After took a bath, Loke's take off his sunglasses. Then I noticed that he has a pair of green eyes, which I never known before. His eyes are scanning the room.

"Good that the bed is twin singles, not the double one, or else I dunno what we'll do next," he commented, a large grin shows over his face; while he prankly grabbed my hands. I quickly dodged, shocked.

My jaws dropped. "Hack! Loke!" I shiver, my face grew hot. What was that stupid playboy think for hell! Cold sweats ran out from my spine and face. *swt*

"Just kidding, you fool~~~ I'm still straight~," he laughing out loud.

I sighed "You sure are crazy," I mumbled.

He grinned. "Disappoint that I'm not really meant it?" I shivered more. "Night~! No pillowfight, I'm sleepy~," he jokes, yawning and turned off his bedside lamp.

"Night. Iwon't, unless you're that firebreather," I replied, yawned and curled to sleep.

* * *

Finishing second chapter. Actually it will be 7chapters, but sorry for the late update during the college time is sure tight -_-

aaaa lokexGray this chapter. surely killing xD

LOLOLOL :"D

review please! xD


	3. Chapter 3 That Maiden

**Chapter 3**

Maxis, Loke, and I departed early in the morning. It was still dark outside, but the temperature is already crazy.

I wonder why was this city can be like hell. Maybe only those-like that pepperbreath can live happily and peacefully in this dreadful temperature.

"Did you know why the icicle mountain wasn't melted, although the city's temperature is burning?" Maxis ask, once we arrived at the icicle mountain's feet.

"It was magic," I responded. "The ancient-style magic can do," I added.

"Well I think it's not only that," Loke says. "It's harder, and it's done by some crystallizing magic,".

"….".

"But Gray, please don't strip. Otherwise you'll give that sculptured maiden a heart attack once she's awake," Loke says.

"HACK! Where'd my clothes gone?" I yelled, shocked.

The icicle mountain surely brings back memories.

* * *

At the mountain's feet, we're parting with Maxis. Then Loke and I hike up the mountain of ice. It's already noon when we reached the top, and we saw the sculptured maiden, which is told by Maxis.

And shocked.

.

.

.

.

I cant believe my own eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Ju….Juvia…..?"

Cold sweats are running through my body.

Her delicate body was frozen, in half of her water-state.

I took a closer look.

She's crying while petrified.

A sudden pain shots me inside, and the uneasiness began to rise.

"Hold on, ice boy. You can't get closer before we settled our business from the last time," a voice resounding at the icicle mountain.

"Who's that?" Loke's already put on his fighting stance.

"I have no business with you. But him!" a man comes out from a cave behind the petrified Juvia.

"…..". Wait. _Who's this annoying guy? What business he's talking about?_

"….".

"Who are you?" then I asked.

He revealed his face which is covered by a mask. Loke's taking a step forward, still in his fighting state.

"Lyon!" I shocked. How can be _HE_'s here?

"This time, I'm gonna beat you , Gray Fullbuster!" then he attacked.

"Gray!" a flame's bursting, together with Loke's vice. We stopped.

Wait. Loke's not using _fire_, as I ever known.

"Aha. Two snowflakes will burnt up right here~". 

_CRAP._

"Wait, Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!" a female voice shouts, followed by clinging sounds of metals.

My blood flows quicker. 

_CRAPCRAPCRAP._

HOW CAN THEY BE?

"Flamehead! Lucy! Erza!" I shouted in surprise.

"Oh, hi~" Loke's waving. "How could you know that we're here?" he asked.

"Not important. The important things we have to do is rescuing Juvia's first," Erza says.

"That's right. Let's melt it first~!" Natsu's fire comes out from his mouth.

"NOOOO~~~! NATSU DON'T!" Lucy screams.

"YOU STUPID SALAMANDER!" Erza's it his head. "You'll ended up melting and hurting her!"

"So… Sorry…".

"There's too much nuisance here!" Lyon said in anger. "I'll wipe you all…" and he makes a prison of ice; binding Lucy, Erza, and Natsu inside, but Loke's upside the prison, high above.

"Hey! Lemme outta here!" Loke screams.

"Now that there's no one will bothering us fighting," Lyon said.

"Hell with you. Release my nakama!" I cant hold my anger anymore.

"No, it's only after you beat me. Ice make Dragon!" Lyon steadying his fighting stance.

"Shit you! Ice make cannon!"

And we started the battle.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up!

Hahaha suddenly I feel lazyness filled my head ;p

So I turn the page into FFN xD LOL.

Hahaha, in this chapter (again) Gray stripped in some times

LOLOLOL xD

It's now revealed who is the maiden trapped at the mountain's peak. Juvia, the water mage.

Lyon here is an OOC, not the Reitei Lyon from Fairy Tail :p

Because Lyon Reitei is also "wow" ones~ and I'm not that sadistic ppl that makes him an antagonist~ *faint*

I'm still typiing the fourth chapter. Well actually I wrote my fics on a notes, and this fic was already finished :p but I have so little times to type it, gomen T^T

Will progress it as fast as I can .

Review please! XD


	4. Chapter 4 Loke The Strategist

**Chapter 4**

Loke's POV

Crap. It's been easier if I locked inside the prison, NOT the above. This is too high here.

Gray and that-man-called Lyon was having a battle down there.

I supposed to be his partner, but it would hurt his pride if it's been 2 vs 1. But hell, that man…

Shit.

Someone cloaked suddenly rushed out from the cave behind them. And looks like that cloaked guy is Lyon's ally! I can't see any longer. I hafta joins Gray now.

But wait.

That cloaked one…. I scanned my eyes on him. A chest? O.o"

"A woman?" I shocked. Hell no I'll hit a woman, that's against my code. What I supposed to do?

Suddenly I heard…

"Fire is effective towards ice," I heard Natsu's voice. "Well then…".

"Wait! What are you doing with that dog's key?" Erza asks.

"I'll do something! Open! Gate to the Canis Minor, Plue!" Lucy says.

"Puuuuu~n".

"Plue, can you broke this icicle prison with your nose-blade?" Lucy says.

"There's no way he'll do *sigh*" Erza said.

"BACK OF Y"ALL~ " Natsu screams. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" And some flames burst out.

Nothing happened. The icicle prison stand still, frozen.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Isn't this ice was modified by crystals?" I think. "From where is the crystals from?". "….". "Maybe that woman?" I asked myself.

"No time to think! I'll help Gray!" I punched the ice. "No way I can't do anything. REGULUS!" I started destroying the icicle prison.

"NATSU! Burst your flames! Erza, we'll destroy this with force! Lucy, use Taurus!" I command. "Then we'll destroy this thing in once!"

"Right away! Open! Gate to the Golden bull, Taurus!"

"Knight armor ex-quipped!"'

"Your body was still moo-re amazing than before, Lucy~!" Taurus said.

"Shaddap, way to burst our battle mood, you perverted bull! Don't touch MY Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Wha…?" Lucy gasped. Looks like she's blushing, I chuckled.

"Tch!" Taurus hissed.

"Let's Go. NOW!" I command. "Zenith of Regulus Shishikouyou!"

"Fire Dragon's ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

"ORAAAAA!"

"Dance, my swords!"

BLAAAAARRRRRRRR! That icicle prison was successfully destroyed.

"Wo…owaaaahhh!" I slipped.

"Aye!" happy caught me right in time.

"Thanks, Happy!" I smiled.

"HOOOOLLLDDDDD OOOOOOOONNNNNNN, YOU SNOWFLAKES!" Natsu yelled barbaricly.

"Tch. Such a bunch of noisy brats," Lyon murmured.

Good. He's distracted.

Time to revenge!

I sent my twister magic towards him from his back. He's bounced back.

The woman's yelled, "Lyon!"

Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Taurus are shocked.

"A woman!" Gray hissed.

"Yes, mistress!" Taurus says, swung his axe to the group.

"Why? Taurus?" Lucy shocked.

Taurus keep attacking them. WHY?

Oh. I see.

That woman controls Taurus using a remote magic. And Lyon, still attacking Gray mercilessly, abandoning his wounds. Gray looked like out of energy, attacked by the two earlier.

"Gray!" I yelled, hurried help him fight.

* * *

Chapter 4~

Is up! XD

With Loki as the strategist to flee :p

Kyaaah Loki-sama~~~~ *fangirling*

*slapped*

-"


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Accident

**Chapter 5**

Natsu's POV

Well. That Loke's idea was quite good, I'd never know that he's good strategist, now I'm free. And now I can deal with this girlie brat.

"Luce! Close Taurus Gate!" I shouted.

"It can't! I've trying but I can't!" Lucy screams panicly.

"Tch! If we beat Taurus down, Lucy will ran out of magical energy now!" Erza's confused.

"Kyiaaaahhhh!" Lucy tripped.

I quickly chase her and catch her in time.

But…

I failed to catch her. She fells over my body. And. Our. Lips. Accidentally. Touched.

I'm freeze.

"T… thanks, Natsu…" she blushed furiously. So do I.

"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE DRAGON TOUCH MY LUCY!" Taurus attacked in anger.

I twitched. "WHO SAYS YOUR LUCY? SHE'S MINE!" then I punched Taurus.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Lucy screams in pain.

"I'm sorry Luce!" I panicked.

Her magic was already running low, but it strange that she felt the pain the spirit's received.

Shitshitshit. What should I do!

Suddenly I realized an idea.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I already run out of magic. It hurts… Everytime Taurus being hit or hit something, it comes onto my body. It was never like that before, but that woman must have done something to Taurus.

Natsu… please do something.. it hurts…. I'm scared….

Meanwhile, Gray is nearly out of magic power, and Loke's still battling the cloaked woman.

Erza's standing in front of me, tried to proteting me. Such a situation that I hated most. Always being the weakest one. Always being the one who is protected.

I must do something!

I stand up, holding Taurus key and ready to performing a force dismissal once more.

"Gate of Taurus! Close!"

Nothing happened. I've ran out of energy. I feel powerless, useless…

"Natsuuuuuuu!" I cried.

"Calm down, Lucy. This isn't your fault. It's HER," Natsu tried to surpress his anger. "You stay here, watch me…"

And he blast forward. And disappeared quickly.

"Where's Natsu….?"

"ARGH!" Gray screaming in pain. Blood flows from his wounds.

"Gray!" I panicked.

* * *

Loke's POV

That Lyon guy's sure tough. Although his body was wounded, still he's stands, attacking Gray only.

Erza still fight Taurus and Lucy, unable to move. Erza can only defend Lucy from Taurus attacks, unable to hit as Lucy will encounters the pain.

Suddenly a blaze of fire burst behind the cloaked woman, attacking and capturing her from behind. The woman screams.

"Off your hands from Taurus now…" he says.

"Won't!" that woman refused.

Natsu locked her neck with his left hand, and bursting a red flame on his right hand.

"You're torturing Lucy, y' know? Put YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF FROM HER SPIRIT!" Natsu threaten her, moving his blazing fists closer to her face, which leads that woman screams.

I won't waste any time. I run behind Natsu and reached Lyon, managed to beat him down and locked him.

"GRAY!" I shouted. Lyon tries to kick my back randomly. Some of his numerous kicks hit my back, and makes my pressure on him loosen. My sight is getting blurry. I felt dizzy.

Gray wasn't waste any seconds. He used his ice magic to knock Lyon unconscious.

* * *

After we beat them, Erza uses some metal equipment to lock Lyon and that cloaked woman. They're both unconscious.

Lucy managed to force dismissal Taurus back, due the unconscious woman.

"Gray, what do you think?" Erza asked Gray.

"…." Gray remained silent.

"Can you do something to free Juvia, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno…" suddenly Gray crouched, covered his face with his hands.

* * *

Finally chapter 5 is up! Whew xD

NatsuxLucy is hereeee~~~ *fangirling*

Kyaaa finally, Natsu…. *slapped natsu* you've managed to (accidentally) confess your love to Lucy~!

Aaaaaraaaa~ accidentally kiss was sweet, isn't it? w


	6. Chapter 6 That Real Thing

**Chapter 6**

Gray's POV

I hate this situation the most in my life. Why this happened?

"I dunno…." I replied. Then I feel a great emptiness, feel useless that I can't do anything.

Powerless.

My legs are shaking, and I crouched. I tried to hold my tears, but I failed.

Now, I know why I feel uneasy and unusual.

It's because Juvia's not around.

Normally, she's energetically wandering around Fairy Tail, shyly, blushed when our eyes met, but we're pretending not to see each other, because we're too shy to talk. And I used to bbe happy that way, enough for me.

Withour her, my days are feels so bland.

Why I didn't realize it earlier?

Why I must prioriting my ego? Not to talk her because I'm getting scared if that firebreather will mock me.

And, painfully, I realized it now, that….

.

.

.

.

I loved her…

.

.

.

.

.

But why I must realize this feeling, so late?

"Juvia… what should I do?" I talked, half cried.

"Gray…" Lucy sighed.

"Get up, droopy eyes. It's not your usual self!" Natsu grabbed my shoulder and pull me up.

"Shut up. I'm not in a mood," I said.

"Maybe we should brought her to Master. He might have some ways to revive her," Erza said. "It's a shame that we knocked that two unconscious," she punches the ground with a bitter face.

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"Cracked the icicle below her feet? Or maybe melt her ice?" Natsu asked.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL DO THAT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!" I hissed.

Everyone surprised.

"Hey. What's with that reaction?" Natsu asked.

"I…I won't allow you to touch her with any forces. Never! Because… I… I… I loved her!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

But it was a real thing. I won't deny it any longer.

They're surprised more, after hearing my confession.

Juvia, magically, started to have a shade of pink on her petrified face.

Is she heard me?

"Juvia?" I surprised.

The sunset has come, so Erza decided to stayed overnight.

They're asleep when I finally decided to go out, and stepped closer to juvia's sculpture and stroke her cheek gently, suddenly my stomach breezing.

"Juvia…." I called. "Juvia… I'm sorry… I can't help you when it's needed….", I started.

"Maybe you can't hear me, or you can? But I wanna say this to you : I love you, Juvia… Maybe it's awkward, but that's my real feelings… sorry for being unable to realize it earlier… Hmm, seeing you around me, only that way can makes me happy, so…. I want you back like that time.. and.. I missed you…." I felt that one tears comes out from my left eye.

"If that's so, why don't you say it earlier?" Natsu's voice heard.

I turned, erasing my tears. Natsu and Loke's there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I ask: why don't you say it earlier?" Natsu repeated his question.

"That's not your business. Go away," I said firmly.

"I SAID: WHY?" he repeated it once more.

And he's triggered my anger.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU, PUNK! I KNOW YOU'LL MAKING FUN OF ME EVERYTIMES IF YOU KNOW IT!" I burst my anger out.

"DID YOU CRAZY? Don't you see about me and Lucy? I almost lost her this evening, so I DID tell her about my feelings that time so I won't regret it!You FOOL!" he shouted.

WHACK! He punched my face.

And I accidentally hit Juvia's sculpture. Smacked her lips with mine.

Loke's surprised, yet Natsu looked quite guilty about it.

But Juvia's sculpture is shining, brightly that night.

And the ice is watering… melted down unto water, with a bright, shiny flow….

"It's beautiful…" Loke commented.

After the shine's gone, Juvia's standing in front of Gray, blushed, and surprised.

"Wha.. What happened?" she asked shyly.

"Looks like my strongest spell has broken," Lyon's voice popped out. He's awake, and still tied with the cloaked woman.

Gray hugged Juvia tightly, graced to met her back.

* * *

Yaay! Chapter 6!

Gray finally realize his feelings.. While having a deep thoughts about Juvia… kyaaa~ XD

Finally, it's all over… Let's head back to Fairy Tail!

Let the magic begin!


	7. Chapter 7 After Story, The Usual Days

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

~After Story~

* * *

Lyon and the cloaked woman, whose name never revealed, are sent to the council, arrested for their crime. Finally it's figured, that the woman could control anything except human, and she control some crystals to cover up the icicle mountain.

The Firenzer city, back to a normal, and still a blazing city.

And, like I've predicted before,that firebreather says,

"Aaaah~ it was a warm city~" he pouted, while the others sighed, when we're leaving the city, headed back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

An usual day at Fairy Tail Guild. A very usual day, as usual as the mages have their daily lives here…

"HEEEYYY ALL~! NOW THE ICE CREAM AND JUVIA IS TOGETHEEEEEERRRRRR~~~!" Natsu shouts.

"HACK YOU FLAMEHEAD!" Me and Juvia blushed furiously.

Hehehe. Got an idea.

"AND THE STUPID FIREBREATHER HAD KISSED LUCYYYY~~~~~~~~!" I shouted to the whole guild.

Natsu and lucy's cheeks turned into a dreadful red shades.

"HACK YOU SNOWFLAKE!" Natsu and Lucy chased after me and Juvia, but they're not really angry and just kidding, chasing after with their hands joined. I kissed Juvia's cheek, and placed her on my back, running around laughing out loud with Natsu, Lucy, and the whole guild happily.

* * *

One usual day at Fairy Tail Guild, as usual as Natsu's shouts, Cana's barrels, Happy's flying around the guild.

But there are some unusual things that will be a usual thing in Fairy Tail. Love blooms at Fairy Tail, with Natsu and Lucy, Me and Juvia, Gazille and Levy, Alzack and Visca, finally.

And amazingly, Loke's quit being a playboy, and lately always seen in a serious dating with a cute girl. Only a girl!

* * *

It's now being usual days at Fairy Tail… Love. My love life isn't sucks; anyway, it ends with a very happy ending with a girl I loved most, Juvia Loxar.

* * *

=FIN=

* * *

Finally, it's finished :D

Actually the original concept I wrote was quite far from the real ones O.o

But I'm sure, this is the best way to end this story!

Love blooms in Fairy Tail :D

* * *

Let the magic begin! ^^


	8. hi all D

Finally, the story is Finished :D  
thank you for all the readers and reviewers :D

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

MiChiKo165

Yamanobe Reina

fairy topia

Luna Lumiini

mewsugarpudd

tenten is awesome

Thanks for ya reviews! Love y'all :D

* * *

I was planning to continue this fic, but currently got no idea

Help me please, just vote :D

1. Do you want this fic continued, and another chapter added?

2. Who will be paired up next? :D

3. Please give some ideas to continuing this fic :D any ideas will given credits by your name :D

Thank you so much! :D

_..ki_


	9. Link to the second sequel xD

NEW CHAPTER! XD

LOL hi everyone :D

As the reviewers wants more, I just feel excited to continued The Watering Ice fic and planning to make the sequel related to this fic :D

I'm currently working with the second sequel of The Watering Ice: The Frozen Water :D

Well, I'll spoilt some fun here:

The conditions still are same (Loke as human)

The pairing was made up XD like the last chapter of The Watering Ice :D

It's February 11, 2011 18:26 and currently I've wrote on my fic drafts the third chapter of The Frozen Water, but currently have a very bit time to type it because of my DAMNED ACCOUNTING TASKS. So please, forgive me if it's so late update. But I promised it won't be a week long.

I know my grammar was still sucks. T^T

Go there for the promotional page :p

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6733898 / 1 / The_Frozen_Water_X_The_sequel_of_The_Watering_Ice


End file.
